Wishful Thinking
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: When moving to Greendale at a young age, Talia Newton thought the worst. She wasn't one to open up so easily but Sabrina Spellman somehow manages to do the impossible and befriends her. Things start to look up for Talia once that friendship is formed. Except after learning Sabrina's secret, Talia starts to come to terms that perhaps she isn't as human either.


_**Disclaimer**: __I do not own __**The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina**__ or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

**_A/N:_**_ This a story that I have been wanting to write for awhile. After binge watching season three of CAOS I decided to just publish the story already. Now I have my opinions about season three. Compared to the first two seasons, season three was not my favorite. It was a mess, a huge mess but it was still entertaining. Plus we got introduced to the character of **Caliban** xD Which this is probably going to be a **Caliban x OC pairing** but that's not gonna happen for some time. _

_Now with that being said,__ I am starting the story off in season one and eventually get into the other seasons. I do wanna clarify that this chapter takes place before the beginning of season one as a way to introduce my **OC** **Talia Newton. **_

_Also, in case you guys are wondering **Talia's** face-claim is the actress **Courtney Eaton.**_ _For **Aiden**, **Talia's** adoptive father, the actor **Sam Trammell** is his face-claim. I just like the actor, especially when he was in **True Blood** when he played **Sam Merlotte**. _

_Now I don't to spoil too much for guys just yet, I do want to say that **Talia** being adoptive is important to know because the way her biological parents died hints at what she is supernatural wise. _

_**Summary**: __When moving to Greendale at a young age, Talia Newton thought the worst. She wasn't one to open up so easily but Sabrina Spellman somehow manages to do the impossible and befriends her. Things start to look up for Talia once that friendship is formed. Except after learning Sabrina's secret, Talia starts to come to terms that perhaps she isn't as human either. _

* * *

_**Chapter One: The friendship that changed everything**_

_Yesteryear_

The sounds of kids laughing could already be heard as Aiden Newton pulled up to Greendale Elementary. His seven year old daughter sat in the back seat, beyond displeased. When he looked into the review mirror and he saw her frowning as she stared out the car widow. The sight of the smiling kids who were with _both_ their parents seemed to add to her displeasure.

As much as it pained Aiden to see his daughter in such an unhappy state, he could understand the reasoning. It was just the two of them now, and they were in a new town after having left another town they'd once called their home. This was a whole new environment for not only him but for his daughter as well.

When they finally got out of the car, unsurprisingly Talia Newton remained by her father's side. One of her hands held on tightly to one of his as they walked towards the school while the other held the pink lunchbox Aiden bought for her. He noticed when glancing down at her how she did her best to not look at the other kids as they passed by them.

The bell signaling the beginning of the school day had yet to ring, allowing Aiden to meet Talia's second grade teacher Mrs. Daniels as instructed to. It was the middle of the school year and Aiden wanted Talia and him to meet her teacher before class began. Plus he knew doing this would lessen Talia's nerves, or at least he hoped that it would. Talia was more on the reserved side.

It didn't take them long to reach her assigned class. The classroom door was already opened so the two of them just walked in. Inside the classroom was a dark haired woman in her late thirties or so. She was wearing a green and white checkered dress with a grey cardigan over it. If Aiden would have seen her outside the classroom he still would have guessed she was a teacher. The outfit was a huge give away.

"Mrs. Daniels?" Aiden called out.

The brown haired woman turned to look at him. "Yes."

"Hello, I'm Aiden Newton."

Recognition flashed in Mrs. Daniels eyes. She came closer to him. "Yes, Mr. Newton welcome." Her eyes moved towards the brown haired girl and then to the sandy blond haired man. "This must be your daughter." She didn't mean for her words to sound unsure but they did anyways.

Aiden wasn't really thrown off by this. It was a reaction that was often given to him whenever out in public with Talia, even when his wife Kate had been alive. There was absolutely no resemblance between him and Talia...and there was a reason for that.

Talia was his daughter in every way possible...with the exception of blood. Kate and him adopted Talia when she was just a baby, a few months after being born. From what he was told her biological parents passed away in a horrible fire but she ended up surviving.

By now Talia, at the age of seven knew she was adopted. They never wanted that to be kept a secret. Not that they could anyways. Kate had been blonde as well and her eyes had been green. While his were blue. Talia had olive skin and brown eyes. Therefore not telling Talia was never an option.

When the right time came, Kate and him explained that to her in the best way possible. The only thing they hadn't told her was the way her biological parents died. Not that Talia asked but if she were to ever ask Aiden wasn't so sure he'd tell her the honest truth. It was just too awful for a young child to know...but that was something to worry about for another time.

Aiden gathered himself and nodded his head. "Yes, and this is my daughter, Talia." He gently pushed her forward a bit. "Say hello, Talia."

Talia did no such thing. She instead went back to her father's side.

Aiden sighed and offered Mrs. Daniels a small smile. "I apologize, she's shy."

Mrs. Daniels didn't look offended in any way. "I can understand, new school and all. But I can promise you Talia, Greendale Elementary is a lovely school." She smiled brightly. "I'm sure you'll be making friends soon enough."

That's where Aiden worried. Even when they lived in Bar Harbor, Talia didn't exactly have many friends...or any friends actually. According to her old teachers, Talia had been in good terms with her classmates but she wasn't very close to any of them. From what he was told during teacher meetings, Talia was often seen alone during recesses and lunches. His daughter was clearly not the opening type and he doubted that was going to change any time soon.

He was trying his best to help her out from her shell but ever since Kate's death, Talia had become even more of a recluse. Despite the huge change in scenery, and his doubts, Aiden really hoped that she would make at least _one_ friend in Greendale.

Just then the bell rang causing Talia to tighten the hold she had on her father. Aiden gazed down at his daughter, softening his features. He bent down to be at her level. "Hey, it's okay." He began telling her.

Talia shook her head and then finally spoke.

"No, I don't want you to go."

Aiden tried his hardest to not frown when hearing that. It was painful to hear his daughter sound that way. As much as he wanted to stay by his daughter side and keep her company he knew he couldn't.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to work, you know that I do." He reasoned with her, and it was the truth. He couldn't take her to work because right after he left the school he would be going to Greendale General Hospital. It was his first day and he wanted to make a good impression.

Talia did know he had to go to work. Her father not only loved his job but he took it very seriously. It was that passion he had that made her want to follow in his footsteps. "So you can save lives."

Aiden smiled. "Yes, so I can save lives."

"What if I need to be saved?" Talia quietly asked him.

Aiden stared into her brown eyes with a soft gleam in his blue eyes. "You won't because you're strong."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up again. Mrs. Daniels who had witnessed the father daughter moment was smiling at him. The sound of kids outside finally got Aiden to move away from his daughter. Her eyes widened but Aiden spoke, trying comfort her again. Though what he said didn't really accomplish that.

"Remember school gets out at two thirty but you're staying in the after school program. So I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

Talia did remember that...she just wanted to think things would change at the last second and that she wouldn't need to stay until five. Oh well. Her father gave her a wave but that wasn't enough for her.

"Dad!" Talia called out before running into his arms.

Aiden wrapped his arms around her with no issues. One last hug until he saw her again in the evening wouldn't hurt either of them. He eventually ended the hug with a pat to her head. Looking down at her, Aiden gave her a smile. He felt disappointed when he didn't see her return the smile, but at least she wasn't frowning anymore.

It was with that thought in mind that Aiden Newton finally made his way out. Not long after he left the kids from outside started to enter the classroom. The sight of them and their confused faces immediately made Talia wanted to hide under a rock.

* * *

It was during lunch time that Talia decided that Greendale Elementary school sucked...and one boy was the reason for that.

Billy Marlin.

She had the luck of not only being in the same class as him but she also sat in front of him. From the second she sat down he had been picking on her. Not only did he kick her chair but he also pulled her ponytail.

Even though she didn't have friends at her old school, Talia got along pretty well with her classmates. She never had any problems with any of them. Now here she was at a new school, and day one she was already dealing with a bully...because that's what Billy Marlin was...a big mean bully.

When the bell rang for lunch, Talia wanted to tell Mrs. Daniels (who for some reason hadn't noticed the bullying) but the sight of Billy and his group of friends laughing at her from the side stopped her. It made her think that if she told on him would the bullying really stop? Better yet...would Mrs. Daniels even believe her if she said Billy was bullying her? After all she hadn't even noticed it was happening right in front of her.

Plus, Billy had been at the school longer than her, and Talia had seen how kids treated tattletales at her old school. Nobody liked a tattletale.

After deciding to keep quiet, Talia went outside to eat her lunch. She felt awkward right away because the tables were filled with kids chatting away with their friends, lunches in front. Talia didn't know where to sit down because nowhere felt right to sit down.

After a few minutes of her standing and holding her lunchbox, Talia decided to sit down on the grassy field that was close to the playground. She figured (more liked hoped) no one would bother her, and by no one she meant Billy who had seen her struggling to find a place to sit.

The PB&J sandwich didn't taste as good as it usually did because all she could do was think about how Billy was going to pick on her again once lunch was over. A bird flying in the sky was able to catch her attention, and for a moment there her mind went elsewhere.

Talia loved birds. They were her favorite animals and at this very moment she wished she was a bird. She just wanted to open her wings and fly away. Birds were lucky to be able to do that. Fly away whenever they wanted to.

"Hi."

Talia almost dropped her half eaten sandwich when she heard an unfamiliar voice. It wasn't a mean sounding voice by any means. Quite the opposite actually but nonetheless it still surprised her. When she looked to the side she saw who the voice belonged to.

It was a blonde girl wearing a red coat. Once looking at her, Talia recognized her. She was in her class too, only she couldn't remember her name. Despite how friendly the girl looked, Talia kept her guard up. "Hello."

"My name's Sabrina Spellman." She introduced herself. "You're Talia Newton?"

Talia slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

"Your dad's the new doctor at Greendale General."

The mention of her father made Talia furrow her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard my aunties talk about a new doctor in town. They said his last name and your last name matches." Sabrina started evenly telling her. "My aunties are morticians."

Talia's eyes widened. However, it wasn't from fear but instead extreme interest. "They work at a funeral home?" She knew what a mortician was because two of her favorite things to watch with her father (even at the age of seven) was medical and TV crime shows. Her father always made sure to censure the really bad stuff but Talia still found them interesting. Though with the recent passing of her mother they'd been seeing less and less of those kinds of TV shows.

Sabrina nodded her head. "Yeah, we live there too."

Talia quickly caught on to that. "We?"

Sabrina grew quiet but then found her voice again. "I live with my aunties."

"That's...cool." Talia said referring to her aunties being morticians. There was sadness there because she had a feeling that the reason why Sabrina lived with her aunties was because something must have happened to her parents. Except she didn't want to ask her. Sabrina must have not liked getting asked that question. Just as Talia didn't like it when people asked if her father was _really_ her father. That was none of their business unless she made it their business.

Sabrina liked her response. She offered her a smile. "Talia, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Talia was speechless but when she finally spoke she felt like kicking herself. "Why?" She must have sounded like a jerk questioning why she wanted to sit with her and her friends. Clearly Sabrina was as nice as she looked.

Her answer didn't bother Sabrina in the slightest. "Because you won't get ants on your lunch." She lightheartedly said causing Talia to finally smile her way. It was the first time she actually smiled since the start of school. "Plus my friends want to meet you."

"They do?" Talia questioned.

Sabrina nodded her head. "They do."

Now there were two ways this could go. Talia could either say no and continue eating lunch by herself (as she had done so in the past), or she could say yes and eat lunch with Sabrina and her friends, with the possibility of making friends herself.

Talia kept her gaze on Sabrina. The blonde girl had been nothing but nice to her and yet she was having trouble answering. Her nerves were building up inside and she found herself almost saying no...but then she thought about her father. Her father who was the only family she had left.

He never told her about how he didn't like that she didn't have any friends, but she could tell it bothered him. Just as it had bothered her mother. Her mother wasn't alive anymore, but Talia knew that if she were alive she'd tell her to not be afraid to open up to others. So...maybe now was finally that time.

Sabrina was making a good first impression, and if she was this nice then that must mean her friends were nice too. It had to mean that...otherwise why would a nice person be friends with mean people?

"Okay."

Sabrina's own brown eyes shined as she waited for her to get up. Once she put her sandwich back into her lunchbox, Talia followed Sabrina. They were walking to a lunch table that was underneath a huge tree. Two girls their age sat there. Unlike with Sabrina, Talia did not recognize these girls. One had dark skin and was wearing glasses, while the other had fairer skin and had short brown hair.

Talia's attention lingered on the short brown haired girl for two reasons. The first being her height. Even sitting down, Talia could tell the girl was on the shorter side. Then the second reason was because of what she was wearing. What she had on wasn't bad or anything, it just sort of reminded Talia of her own style in way. She herself always preferred jeans over skirts and dresses, and from the looks of it so did the girl. Plus she liked the brown jacket she was wearing. It looked like one her father's jackets.

That made her nerves lessen even more.

Although the smiles the two girls had on was already doing that job.

"This is Roz and Susie." Sabrina started introducing once they reached the lunch table. They each took a seat as Sabrina gestured towards her. "Guys, this is Talia. Roz and Susie are in Mr. Normans class across from us but we share the same recess and lunch. We've all been friends since Kindergarten."

It hadn't even been more than a minute and Talia was already wishing they had all met during recess instead of lunch. It was odd...wanting to automatically be friends with these three girls. She'd never had that urge before. "Nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you too." Roz replied just as happily as Sabrina had sounded when introducing them.

"It really is." Susie eagerly added into the conversation. "Not a lot of people move to Greendale. Your dad's a doctor right?"

"Yeah...does everyone know about my dad?" Talia asked frowning a little.

"Your dad and you." Roz told her. "Greendale is a small town."

Talia really couldn't think of anything else to say besides one word. "Oh." It was weird having people know about you before even properly meeting you. However, as Roz mentioned it was a small town. Still, it was a new thing for Talia. She never had to deal with this much attention when she lived in her Bar Harbor.

"What are you eating?" Roz asked keeping the conversation going.

"It's a PB&J sandwich. My dad made it for me. He makes all my lunches now. What about you?" Talia asked pointing to the thermos she had out on the table.

"It's tomato soup. Do you want some?" Roz asked and immediately Talia nodded her head.

"Thanks." Talia asked as she took hold of the thermos.

"Be careful it's hot." Roz hurriedly tried to warn her. Except it was too late, Talia already took a sip. Roz, Susie, and Sabrina expected her to have some kind of reaction but there was none.

Talia instead shrugged her shoulders, not at all bothered as she passed Roz her thermos. "It's okay, it doesn't really hurt." Actually the truth was it didn't hurt at all. Warm temperature things never hurt her. Talia didn't see that as unusual since it had been something she'd grown used to.

At the moment neither Sabrina and her friends found this to be odd. Sabrina figured Talia had a higher pain tolerance than others. Like how Susie could handle getting hit with a dodge ball, or like how Roz isn't the least bit bothered whenever she accidentally bumped into someone because her glasses kept needing adjustments. Everyone reacts differently, that was something Sabrina had come to learn.

The hot soup incident was then forgotten with Susie's next question. "Where did you move from?"

"From another town."

"Riverdale?" Roz guessed, sounding extremely curious. Her next guess would have been Centerville but she said Riverdale first because the town was closer to Greendale.

Talia shook her head. "No, Bar Harbor. It's in Maine."

Susie looked beyond intrigued. "Oh, I've never been to Maine."

"It's nice there. I liked it." Talia quietly told them.

The sound of boys laughing caught their attention. Talia soon caught the gaze of Billy. The young boy was standing with his friends, and it was obvious that they were laughing at her. Sabrina followed her gaze and frowned when she saw Talia's expression drop.

"Don't let him get to you." Sabrina softly told her.

"He keeps kicking my chair and pulling my ponytail." Talia grumbled. "I don't like it."

Out of all of them, Sabrina wasn't the least bit surprised by this information. After all she'd seen first hand of all the attention Billy had been giving Talia during class.

"Billy Marlin is a jerk." Roz straight out told Talia. "He's always looking for someone to pick on."

"It's true." Susie added as she discreetly looked towards Billy's way. "He's likes to pick on me too. Only not so much now that we're in different classes this year." Her voice lowered with what she said next. "But I hope it stays that way."

"You can tell Mrs. Daniels he's bothering you." Sabrina offered. "She'll have to put a stop to it once she knows."

Talia looked down at her lunch. "I don't want to be a tattletale."

"Who cares about that."

Sabrina's response got her to look up. Talia frowned, puzzled. "Wouldn't everyone?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, believe me they wouldn't. Besides, my Aunt Zelda once told me that if you have a problem you need to confront it right away." She said in a firm tone that Talia guessed was supposed to sound like her aunt. She then softened her tone when looking at her. "If you want I can go with you."

Having someone there with her would help a lot. "Thanks, I'd like that."

Sabrina was more than happy when hearing that. "Okay we can tell her when class starts. Then we can ask if you can switch seats. So you can sit next to me instead. I sit near the front, so Mrs. Daniels would see you more."

Talia didn't have a problem with that at all. "That'd be nice."

Sabrina reached into her own lunch box and pulled out a bag. She opened it up and pulled out a cookie. "Do you want a chocolate chip cookie? My Aunt Hilda baked them."

Talia's whole face brightened up. She loved chocolate chip cookies, her mother and her used to bake them all the time. "Sure."

Sabrina handed her a cookie and the moment she took a bite Talia's whole face lit up. Sabrina and the others didn't know it yet, but seeing Talia's face brighten up like that was a luxury only a few people ever got to see. "Wow, it's very good."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll tell my Aunt Hilda you said so."

The four girls then continued on talking, and they talked as if they had been talking for years before that day. From the looks of it, Talia not only made one friend, but a total of three.

Her father would be happy when she told him, and she knew for sure her mother would have been too. This was progress, and Talia had a feeling things were just going to keep getting better. Which she was right about...for a time anyways.


End file.
